1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temperature sensor and more particularly to a temperature sensor of the type which translates a change of magnetic field strength of a magnet caused by a temperature change into an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art temperature sensors include thermistors in which a resistance changes in response to a temperature change. The disadvantages of such devices are that the stability and the exchangeability are poor, the control of the material components and the thermal conditions is difficult, the linearity of the electrical signal is hard to obtain, and the sensor is subject to failure upon impact.